fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Fans
Fans & Frauds is the sixteenth episode in Season 3 of A High School Rockstar. It aired on January 10, 2015. Plot Katy Perry enlists Ally, Lexi, Trish & Samantha’s help to prevent her fans from disrupting her date. The girls then all pretend to be Katy Perry wearing a wig and a costume to distract the fans away from the date, even if they have suspicions on her date. Summary Tyler finds out that Austin, Aaron and Dez are selling Katy Perry Merchandise, with the help of Brian. Keith and Spencer warns them that Ally, Trish, Lexi and Sam are on their way with Katy Perry, where they hide all the merchandise, including Aaron who's wearing a Katy Perry shirt, in the storage room. Katy Perry safely reaches the store, as Team Austin & Ally has made sure that the mall was paparazzi proof. While Dez takes pictures of Katy, Katy explains to them that she needs help with her date, who's coming in from Los Angeles. She wants to eat out in a fancy restaurant, but needs help making sure that her fans don't interrupt. The girls volunteer to help by pretending to be Katy Perry. Aaron comes out of the storage room, carrying Katy Perry wigs and costumes. Austin, Tyler, Lexi and Sam accompanies Katy Perry to meet with Derrick Delgado, a model that Katy Perry met during her tour. Sam becomes suspicious of him from his actions. They head back to Sonic Boom where the rest of the gang meets Derrick. They begin planning the date as well as how to keep fans away from Katy Perry. Brian is tasked as the driver for Katy Perry and Derrick, while Spencer will drive a similar vehicle to confuse paparazzi. Ally, Trish, and Lexi prepares to dress up as Katy Perry while Sam follows Derrick. She overhears him talking sweet to the phone. She then shares what she heard to the girls. The next night, Brian brings Katy Perry and Derrick to the back of the restaurant. Spencer then drops Ally, Lexi, Trish and Sam in different locations. They all try to get the attention of the fans outside the restaurant. The fans chases after all of them as far as three blocks. In the restaurant, Katy and Derrick has a nice dinner. A waiter approaches them, who turns out to be a paparazzi. Austin and Aaron quickly try to tackle the paparazzi, but misses instead causes a tray of cake to fly over at Katy and Derrick. The paparazzi tries to take the embarrassing photo but Derrick quickly covers Katy with his suit and runs to the back. Tyler directs them to the rooftop where they see Dez preparing a simple dinner for them, as a backup plan. The girls return to the restaurant after losing the fans and confronts Derrick, who they see placing something in Katy's bag. Derrick explains that the phone call was for his sister, who has cancer, and he put a necklace in Katy's bag as a surprise. They all went back to the rooftop and continue their date. Austin performs the song, "Superhero", while constantly glancing at Ally. A waiter then emerges giving Dez the bill for the ingredients he used, calling him "Mr. Wade", revealing Dez's last name. Songs Featured * "It's Me, It's You" (Theme Song) * "Superhero" Cast Main Cast Guest Cast * Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Brian Efron * Zoey Deutch as Samantha Bennett * Austin North as Spencer Dawson * Katy Perry as herself * Nick Robinson as Keith Jacobs * Robert Scott Wilson as Derrick Delgado Category:Episodes Category:A High School Rockstar Episodes Category:A High School Rockstar Season 3 Episodes